Birds of a Feather: Visions
by Phantom Dragon of Eternal Chaos
Summary: Raven has alway's been alone in her life. She has alway's believed that. Now, a certain member of the team just might change her mind. RobxRea R&R Finished
1. Chapter 1: Thoughts

_**Hello all. This is my first fanfic for the Titans, and its on a relationship between Robin and Raven.**_

_**Iv always liked this couple. I felt it need a fanfic in there honor.**_

_**I will be switching back and forth between third person view and Ravens view.**_

_**I might make some others, still thinking about it.**_

_**Well, here goes.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Ravens P.O.V.**_

All was quite at the tower. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing the gamestation. Starfire was watching them battle eachother. Robin was standing by the window, arms crossed, and staring out the window. I was on a chair in the back of the room reading a book. Why I felt it was necessary for my presence was unknown. I just felt that someone needed me here. So, here I am, in the back of the room, reading my book. Part of my mind is reading this, well, depressing story, while the other is scanning the minds in the room to see who wants me here. All I can make out is this person has a strong mind, and unless I pry in further, I wont find it. But if I do that, that person will feel my intursion. The only two people in the room with strong minds are Cyborg and Robin. Hmmm, Cyborg is into something else, so ill have to shut him out. That leaves Robin. Well, I guess I better go over there and see what he wants.

_**Third Person P.O.V.**_

As Raven made here way over to Robin, she was continualy scanning Robin's mind without him noticing to find what exactly he wanted. All she got was that he had noticed her presence and was...happy? about her coming to see him.

_**Ravens P.O.V.**_

He's happy that I would come to him? Why would he feel that? I shouldnt ask him or he'd know I was in his mind.

"Why are you over here by yourself? Its not like you." I asked. Usually, it was I that was alone, and he was the one with everybody else.

Robin continued looking out the window and answerd, "No reason, I was just thinking."

"About what?" I inquired. Usually I wasnt this nosy, but Robin and I had a special connection and I felt it was my duty to keep him in top shape. Though if he knew I was watching out for him, well, I dont know what he'd do.

After along pause, Robin answerd. "I'd have to say the team."

"The team? What about the team." Man, now he had spiked my curiosity.

"Just how I feel about each team member and how this can be used in battle." he answerd. How he felt? That was odd. Usually it was StarFire that would be worried about others feelings for her, not Robin. But, I have to admitt, I am wondering how he felt about me. Wait...did I just think that? How he felt about me? Where did that come from? He just a friend. I know he's just a friend. Thats how I think of him. As a friend. Thats how he thinks of me. I know it. Or, I think I do. Do I?

"Cy's great in battle and a great friend, so is BB, though he can be annoying. Star's, well, shes Star." he seemed to finish.

Thats it? He didnt say anything about me. Does that mean something? "And me?" I questioned. He simply smiled and walked back to his room. I stood there for a few seconds, then followed. I needed to know how he felt. Why'd he smile. Why'd he walk away. And why am I so interested in this?

I found him standing by his door. He was just standing there, as if waiting for me. I had just reached his side when he smiled and said, "Your my favorite." and with that he walked into his room, with the door closing behind him. I stood there, stock still, pondering over what he had just said. Favorite? What exactly did he mean by that. A favorite teammate? Favorite friend? Or did it mean something else. Something...deeper? A big part of me dismissed this thought, but a small part of me seemed to...glow...at this.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Well, how was that for a first chapter.**_

_**I know, it was abit short, but hey, we all got to start somewhere. **_

_**Im not sure how this will go down with other aurthers, guess ill just have to find out in your reviews.**_

_**Till next time.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings

_**Alright here goes the second chapter.**_

_**Thanks again for the reviews. **_

_**I know, I write short chapters, but I hope that quality is better then quantity.**_

_**I should beable to get a new chapter in about every day, if dad or school dont get an the way.**_

_**Chapter Two: Feelings---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Ravens P.O.V.**_

"Azarath, Metrion, Zenthos...Azarath, Metrion, Zenthos...Azarath, Metrion, Zenthos..." I chanted. It was early in the morning, about 5:45, and I was meditating. I really wasnt hungy and I had already had my regular cup of herbal tea. I would be reading, if I hadnt read all my other books, and it was too early to go get more. And there hadnt been an alarm in a couple of days, so I wasnt on the tracking system looking for trouble. So, here I am, meditating, or trying to, atleast. I was actually doing a good job when I heard the door open and someone walk out. Before I could sence who the presence was the person was standing right next to me.

"I thought you'd be up here." said a cocky voice. I sighed mentally. The only other person in the world that I know to wake up this early was Bird Boy. I was aggrivated to have my time in meditation interrupted, but oddly pleased for him to have interrupted it. Why was that?

"Thirsty?" he asked, and before I could answer, you held out a cup of herbal tea. How thoughtfull of him. I took a sip and noticed that he had made it perfectly. Even better then the way I made it. Since when did he know how to make anything other then coffie? "Thanks" was all I could say. I simply sat, eerrr, floated there, sipping my tea and thinking about the Boy Wonder next to me.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked, abit hopefully. Maybe he thinks id chew his head off if he stayed. Hmmm, maybe not. "No ones stopping you." I could hear myself saying. Yup, I was really in a sarcastic mood today. I looked over too him to see exactly what he was doing, just to see him sitting there, legs dangling over the edge, sipping his coffie...and reading a book? Since when did he read up here? And what is he reading...Unsolved Murder Mysterys? That was abit odd to start the day off with. Will, Im not one to speak, considering all the dark, depressing books I have in my collection.

"You know, it is dangourus to be leaning over the edge like that. You could fall and..."I trailed off. Why in Azar's name did my mind have to think up such gory scenarios.

I could see him smirk. "I wont fall." he said.

"And how do you know that?" I asked.

He turned his face to me, and smiled. "Because I know you are right here to catch me."

"And if I dont feel like it?" I asked. Im not sure why I said that. Guess I just wanted to know his answer.

He continued to smile at me, but it seemed more complex then a simple smile. "Because I trust you." he finished. I was taken aback. I knew he trusted me, but the way he said it, sounded like...he trusted me so completly. Nobody had ever sounded that sure of their trust in me. What is this feeling I have inside me? I feel...happy? Joyfull? Enthusiastic? Love? ... Happy, joyfull, love, enthusiastic...happy, love, joyfull, enthusiastic...love, happy, joyfull, enthusiastic...love...love? Was that what I was feeling? How can that be... me, the daughter of a demon, me, the dark, creepy, unemotianal one, feeling love? That is near impossable. But as I look back at the Boy Wonder, my team leader and best friend, it seems like anythings possible.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Told you it was abit short.**_

_**Im trying to put some length on the chapters ahead.**_

_**Well, tell the next chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Reactions

_**Well, how do you like the last chapter.**_

_**Any good?**_

_**This chapter will take place on the same day as the last.**_

_**Sorry its been a few days since Iv updated, iv been working on a one-shot.**_

_**Chapter Three: Reactions--------------------------------------------------**_

_**Ravens P.O.V.**_

I was walking through the tower heading for my room when I hear grunts from down the hall. My curiosity spiked, I walk down to the room where the sound is coming from and look'd in. There was Robin, smaking around a punching bag like there was no tomorrow. Why does he need a punching bag in his room? I couldnt help but notice that he was sweating, which make his clothes stick to his body, bringing out his well defiened chest and arms. I couldnt help but stare like any other girl out there would. When I finally came to my sinces, Robin was grabing a towel from his rack and heading for his cooler. I started to walk away when I heard his voice stop me.

"Wanna train?" he called out to me simply. That seemed abit odd, but he was the leader, so he had to get me out of my room from time to time to keep in shape.

"Ummm, ok." I could hear myself say. Oddly, I felt my face temperture rise and a blush start to form. Now why did this happen. Its not like I have a crush on him or anything. Is it? Robin just stood there for a second staring at me with...what...surprise? on his face. Well, I guess id be suprised if he suddnly said yes to start meditating with me. "Dont you think we should go to the combat room then?" I asked nervously. Robin looked around his room, then blushed. "Uhhh, ok, sorry about that."

The walk to the gym was quite. Even though it was only one floor down and a couple of turns through some hallways, it seemed like hours. I dont know why, but I felt that I had to break the silence. "Whats on you mind?" I asked cooly. "You." he said blankly, showing that his mind was somewhere else. I looked at him in shock. He seemed to not notice untill a few seconds later when what he said hit him like a ton of bricks."Uhhh...what I mean to say...well...you see...ummm...uhhhh...you..." he stammerd out in embarrassed panic.(How many times has that happend to all of us?) I continued staring at him, just trying to figure out what he was trying to say, but I could feel his immense discomfort, so I held up a silincing hand. "It doesnt matter." I said calmly. By now we had reachd the gym.

"Whats first?" I asked gently. Robin looked me up and down. "Lets see how you do in hand to hand combat. Besides me, your the only other team member that has some experiance in that area. Lets see how far your skills are." Robin walked into the middle of the room and bent into a battle stance. I followed him. "Dont go easy on me." he said with that cocky voice of his that I had come to know too well. I smirked at him. "I wont."

_**Third-Person P.O.V.**_

The two birds started there sparing match. To Robins surprise, Raven knew more about the martial arts then she let on. But because Robin was a master at most forms of hand to hand combat, he was able to block most of her blows. "Man your good. Now to spice things up abit, you can use your powers." Robin said with a smirk on his face. Raven gave him a determined look. "Lets see how long that attituded last's." Which wasnt long, due to all Raven had to do was surround him with black magic and watch him squirm. Instead of whine like Beast boy would have done, Robin started wiggling his way out of her little trap. Because Raven thought that she had him trapped good, she let her gaurd down, and didnt notice when Robin had found away out the top and jumped behind her. He intended to catch her offgaurd, but faild due to the fact that Raven had noticed her powers wernt containing a person anymore. To Robins surprise, she turned around and tried to catch HIM offgaurd, but due to the fact that they were trying the same tactic at once, Robin landed on her with her under him. To both of there immense discomfort, Raven lost her balance and fell to the ground in such away as for her to roll ontop of him. At the same time, Robins belt go stuck on her's and wouldnt let go, so when they fell, there lips locked in place. Both of there eyes widend in surprise, but because of there vigorus workout, they were worn out and didnt get up immedietly. For exactly 5.5365 seconds they stayd there, lips locked staring into eachothers eyes, one pair masked, one pair in shadow, untill what they were doing struck. Raven got up quickly, blushing like a banshy, unhooked her belt, and ran for the door. "Im sorry, im so sorry." she said quickly as she bolted for the door. Just before she ran out the door, she heard Robin mutter "Im not."

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Dang I thought this chapter was going to be longer.**_

_**But school is getting tougher and we are moving soon, so bear with me.**_

_**Review please.**_

_**The more reviews I get, the more I write.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Emotions

_**Ahh, I didnt have anything to do to day, so I felt I could indulge myself and give you guys a treat.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this.**_

_**Chapter Four: Emotions**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Raven's P.O.V.**_

I ran to my room in fear and embarresment. As I ran I could feel my emotions acting up, but this time it seemed differnt. I didnt feel like confronting them right now but knew I had too. All I wanted to do was go to sleep and wake up in a hundred years so that he wouldnt remember. But I doubt that even if he lived to athousand he couldnt forget. Thats just the way he was. I finally reached my room and flung myself on the bed. I roll'd over onto my back and stared at the ceiling. What is wrong with me? Iv never felt this way before, not even with Malchior. Well, I guess I could get some answers from my emotions, though its going to be hell trying to get them to calm down.

_**Third Person P.O.V.**_

Raven sat up and brought forth her mirror. She stared at it and gave her normal chant. Once she was pulled into her mind, she could tell that going there was a big mistake. She could see her emotions in the distance acting wild, well, the ones that could act that is. As she drew near, she say Bravery and Happy running around Timid and acting like compleat maniacs. She felt alittle sorry for Timid. Poor girl had rapped herself in her cloak and she kept saying she was sorry over and over. Bravery was jumping up and down yelling something that sounded like "She did it! He did it! They did it! Its done!" or something like that. Happy was fluttering over Timid making goo-goo eyes at some type of picture that Raven couldnt see. She looked around for her other emotions, but they seemed to have dissaperd with her arrival. She sigh'd and walkek upto the small party.

"What happend." she said bluntly. Bravery looked at her like she was out of her mind. "I cant believe it! You kissed Robin! That was so brave of you!" Bravery ran up to Raven and started pumping her arm till it felt like it would fall off. Happy glided over to her with a smile that put Star's to shame. "Here you go. You might want to keep this." Happy giggled and handed the picture she was gocking at over to Raven. Raven took it and looked at it, then her eyes bulged. It was a picture of Raven kissing Robin back at the gym. Timid peeked over her cloak and looked at Raven with those big eyes, (Ahh dont we all remember those eyes) "Im sorry Raven, im sorry, I didnt mean to run, I was just scared, im sorry." Bravery looked over at Timid and gave her a hard stare. "They were having a perfect moment, and you ruined it!" Bravery turned back to Raven. "Come on, go back to Robin and let me take care of it. Youll be in his arms before you know it."

Raven, who hadnt said a word yet, gave her green cloaked emotion a hard stare. "You act like I want to go back! You act like I wanted to kiss him!" "O, but you did." said a calm voice from behind a rock. Raven looked over to the voice and saw an emotion that she hadnt seen before. "And you are?" she inquired. "Love." said the emotion calmly. She was wearing a thick velvet colored cloak, but the hood was down, letting her long violet hair flow freely in the breeze. Her eyes sparkled with unbridled passion, and she radiated a soft glow. Raven just stared. She could have sworn she knew her emotions like the back of her hand, but she never knew that she had this one. She had thought about it before, but she had dismissed it, thinking it was impossable. Now, she didnt know what to think. "Love? I cant...feel love. Im a half demon! I...cant...feel...love." Raven stammerd. Love looked at her with kind eyes. "O, but you can. You just never felt it before. You almost came close to it with that dragon Malchior, but it wasnt strong enough to summon me. Now, you have felt that which is neccesary to summon thy."

Raven sat on a nearby rock. She had noticed that her other three emotions had fled, so only she and this angle where in the area. Raven stared off in the distance, thinking about this new emotion. When on earth, errrr, Azarath had she felt love for Robin? How could she? Wasnt it meant that she be an emotionless being, devoid of the joy of feeling happiness or anger, or right now, love? And if she did feel love, how could she tell Robin what she felt? Love had been watching Raven this whole time, reading her thoughts and coming up with answers of her own.

"You begane feeling me when you bonded and saw his past. You too are so similar, you could be clones. You can feel me due to your human blood. You are what you chose to be. You could be emotionless, or you could be the happiest girl in the world with the best looking guy right there by your side. And dont worry about telling lover boy what you feel like, when the time is right, you will, as Bravery would say, 'spill it.'" Raven looked back at her new found emotion. "But when will I know when the right time will be?" Love smiled gently. "Ill tell you." With that Love dissaperd into the night, leaving Raven sitting there sorting out the conversation.

Raven was deep in thought when Knowledge came up behind her. "Love does have many points for you to think about." Raven looked back at her emotion and sighed. I got this new love thing sorted out, but how am I going to face Robin after what happend back there? I cant just act like it didnt happen." Knowledge looked at Raven thoughtfully for a full minute. "Well, you could apoligize, and see where that goess, and if he starts talking about it, just tell him that an emotion got out and you wernt fast enought to stop it. And know, that wouldnt be lying, because Bravery did get out. You will just be bending the truth abit. Just let me out alittle bit so that I can gauge his reaction. And after that is done, just act like your normal self, and see how he acts around you. OK?" Raven thought it over then nodded. "Alright. Ill see what I can do and see if theres anyway I can fix this." Raven turned back toward her portal and left. Before she could compleatly leave, Love popped out from somewhere and looked at Knowledge, who nodded to her. Love nodded back and watched Raven leave and whispered, "Theres nothing to fix, my dear."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Alright how was that? **_

_**It was abit longer then the last chapters, which means that from now on you can expect longer chapter like you asked for.**_

_**Im also aiming so that there something new and surprising in each chapter, just to keep you guys on your toes.**_

_**Review please and thankyou.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Confessions

_**Alright heres the fith chapter.**_

_**Thanks again for all the reviews.**_

_**Chapter Five: Confessions**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Raven came out of her trance and thought of what this new emotion had said. Could she tell Robin how she felt? It had only been a few days since she felt this emotion. Maybe it was to soon. Maybe not. How was she going to break it to him? And what if he didnt feel the same way to her? Maybe she should let Bravery take over. She would use that as a last resort. For now, she would just go with what Knowledge planned out.

Raven took a deep breath then left the safty of her room. She headed strait for the kitchen, not bothering to look into Bird Boys room to see if he was there. When she go there she started to boil her water when she noticed that her tea was already done. Undoubtably Robins doing. This action made her pause a second to think about it. O well, nothing to do now but...'gulp'...confront him.

Raven searched the tower with her powers, but she couldnt find him. She was about to give up with she senced his precense in the gym. 'He's still there?' Raven thought. Well, better get this over with. Raven went to the gym and when she looked in she noticed something horrable. Raven ran into the room. "Slade!" she yelled.

Robin looked up at her, then held out his hand. "Raven dont! Its just a projection the Cyborg made."

Raven looked at him. "Projection?"

Robin took a deep breath. "Yah, before he left with the others he make a holographic system which enalbes use to fight any villian...or hero, we know of. I chose Slade." Robin looked down sheepishly.

"Ummm...ummm...mind if...I join you?" Raven asked uncertainly. She had decided to let go of some of her emotions just alittle bit, to prove that she was trying.

Robin looked at here with alook she couldnt place. He had never seen her uncertain about anything. Well, that wasnt true, there had been a few times, but never around him. He just knew it was about the 'incident' that happend a few hour's ago. He had to say something about that, but what? he didnt want to bring it up again and make her uncomfortable, but on the other hand, he didnt want to brush it off and hurt her feelings. O, what to do, what to do. Robin looked Raven up and down, and thankfully, his mask hid his wondering eyes. He looked over her lanky form, which could be seen even through her cloak, then to to perfect fact, to those beutiful amethyst eyes, where nomally, they would be...empty, devoid of emotion, but now, they were filled with emotion, one inwhich he had never seen in her before. It had been over fifteen seconds since she asked, but she was still staring at him.

Robin took a deep breath. "Sure, id...like that." he said with a gentle smile. Raven brightend up instantly. Not like Star would, but in her own way. She seemed to glow in his presence. She didnt seem to notice. So they got right to it.

After about another fifteen minutes of hand to had combat with the 'holo' Slade, Robin terminated the program and went to the cooler to get something to drink. Raven sat by an air conditioning vent to cool off. Robin walked up and gave her abottle of icy water. She took it greatfully. Robin then slide down to sit behind her, there backs leaning against eachother for support, and so that they wouldnt have to face eachothers intence gazes. They sat there for afew minutes not saying anything.

Robin was the first to break the silence. "Look, Raven, im very sorry about what happend before, I was just into the spirit of the fight...and things got abit out of hand. I shouldnt have been so...childish...im very very sorry. Ill make it up to you if I can."

Raven took in these words and let them roll through her mind as she tried to come up with an answer. "No...it was my fault...I shouldnt have put you in that position. I was acting childish and didnt see what I was doing. Im the one thats sorry."

"But im the one that jumped on you."

"And im the one that tried to trap you in my powers."

"But im the one that wasnt paying attention to where I was going to land."

"And I was the one that tried to catch you off guard."

"But I...ok now we do sound like children. Can you fogive me?"

Raven sighed. "Yes I shall forgive you if you forgive me."

"I do...Raven...I dont know how to put this...but..." Robin stopped to think about how he was going to say this.

Raven held her breath. This was it. She could feel her emotions acting up, and it was difficult to suppress them, but she managed.

"Raven...iv always been...attracted...to you. I know its been along time, but...its taken me this long to actually feel what iv felt for you for some time. Im sorry if this is so sudden, but its been on my chest for along time, and I just couldnt stand it anymore."

Raven looked up at the ceiling, knowing that Love was right. He did have feelings for her. "Robin...I...dont know what to say...I...feel the same way...its just...I havnt been able to tell you." Raven looked back down too the floor. "Im...attracted to you aswell. I guess iv always been. I just...didnt know how my emotions would handle it."

Robin looked around. "Hey, did you notice that nothing's floating or blowing up?"

Raven also looked around and it did surprise her.

"You know, I think that now that youve admitted something, you emotions are at peace, atleast for now." Robin said, with a gently smile on his face.

For the first time in there conversation, they turned around and looked at eachother. Robin slowly brought his hand up to Ravens face and slowly outlined her delecite features. He ran his fingers along her lips, around her nose, around her eyes, along her hairline, then back down her face, untill he cupped his hand under her chin.

"Raven, I...Love...You..." Robin said with his strong but gentle voice. Raven felt like her heart was going to burst from her chest and dance around the room. She stared at Robin for a second, then flung herself on to him, not caring that it was a very un-Raven thing for her to do. She hugged him for along time, crying gently, finally finding a shoulder that she could cry on. She could feel her emotions bounding around inside her, and she let them out. Then need some time out for themselves every once in awhile. "Thank you Robin...thankyou so much. I feel the same way...I love you so much...thank you for being there..."

Robin just hugged her back and let her cry. It was good for her to let her emotions out every now and then. "Your welcome Raven...thats it, let it all out. Just let it all out. Im here for you, and im not going away."

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Originally, this was going to be that last chapter, but iv got some very new ideas, and im going to use them.**_

_**This will nolonger contain just romance, im going to action too, and I have a very good idea of where im heading with it.**_

_**I know that Raven wasnt acting herself in this chapter, but I think you understand. **_

_**Dont worry, I will explain where the rest of the team is and what my action idea is about.**_

_**For now, use your imagination.**_

_**Thankyou for reading and keep reviewing.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Evilsangle: Thank you. I will continue on what im doing.**_

_**Amongst-Azarath: dont worry, there will be alot of suprises.**_

_**Tecna: Thank you very much, I didnt know this was so popular.**_

_**Lady Sonora the Black-Rose: I will make the next chapters longer then this one. I assure you.**_

_**Whitedarkness: Thankyou for the compliment.**_

_**InuYashasLucky13: Well, if you got kissed by the girl you loved, I dont think you'd mind.**_

_**Palidin: Dont worry I have read and reviewed your storys and I like them.**_

_**Mitsukai no awai: Thankyou. I love this pairing awell.**_

_**Cherry Jade: Thankyou for your support.**_

_**Animeroxz: I shall update as soon as I can, dont worry.**_

_**Allie: Sorry about the misunderstaning. I meant to say that her cloak was a deep purple and was made of velvet.**_

_**Raven-Robinfreek4ever: Thank you for saying such anice complement, it gets me into the writing mood.**_

_**DemonicGoddess: Yes they are very cute together. Thank you for your support.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Song

_**Like I said in the last chapter, this is longer.**_

_**Chapter Six: Song**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

When Raven woke up the next morning, she felt at peace for the first time in...no, this was the first time she had ever felt this kind of peace. She loved someone, and he loved her back. She smiled to herself. All the memories of yesterday came flooding back to her. As she got up, showerd, changed and walked to the kitchen, she could feel her emotions bubbling up again, but they were not tapping into her powers like they would before. Now, they stayed well away from the part of her mind. They knew that if anything happend, she would strangle them, or atleast never let them out again.

As she enterd the kitchen, she saw Robin cooking. Funny thing was, he was humming. And cooking. Hmmm, she coudnt help but notice that he was humming a catchy tune.

"Goodmorning." he said happily. If it had been anyone else, she would have brushed them off and said they were ruining her mood. But this was Robin, HER Robin, and he wasnt anybody elses.

"Morning, what are you cooking?" she asked in a softer form of her usual monotone voice.

"Breakfeast." he said simply.

"I know that, but what are you cooking for breakfeast."

"Flesh and dairy products."

"Care to elaborate?"

"No."

"Your impossable, you know that?"

"Yes."

"Argh, if you wernt mine, you'd be covered in what you are cooking."

"I know, but then you'd be real hungry."

"Impossable, spiky haired, cocky, stubborn, big headed..." Robin couldnt pick up what else Raven was mumbling, but he noticed the smile on her lips. Her smile made him smile, which, as Cyborg had said, could make the whole world smile. Cool, he was infectious.

"While you make...whatever it is your making, im going to call the rest of the team and see what there up to." yelled out Raven, as she headed to the computer consels.

"Go ahead. Breakfeast will be done in a few minutes." called out Robin from the kitchen.

Raven tapped in Cyborgs innerphone. After a few seconds he picked up.

"Yo, hey Raven, havnt heard from you in a few days."

"Yes, its been...busy...over here. Hows it going on Tamaran?"

"Ok, I guess. Weve been...Hey, grass stain! Stay away from that!"

"Im just going to...Ahhhhh...Stay away from me...!

"Friend Beast Boy, I told you to stay away from the Klorphites, they have big bites of the over."

"You didnt tell me they were carnivores! Hey, you arnt supposed to eat that! Thats mine...give it...I said give it!

"Yo, BB, just give it up, its his now...Ow, hey stay away from me...Uh-O, Beast Boy, watch out!

"Ahhhh! There allover the place! Stay away! Nooo! My gameboy! I need that! Its my life! Help!

"But, Beast boy, if its your life, should you not be dead right now?"

"Later Star, just get these things off...o, one second."

After that Raven heard a loud roar from the other side of the screen. Then little wimpers, then scampering feet.

"HaaHaa, take that! Teach you to mess with me!

"Ummm, Friend Beast Boy, those were the babys, and loud noise attracts the parents."

"Ummm, I say we get out of here."

"Yes, let us leave before...Ooops."

"Alright, lets get out of her now! Sorry Rea, got to call you back!"

"Look at the size of those thi...CLICK."

Raven sighed. Trust them to cause the same amount of trouble on another world.

Raven turned around and headed for the kitchen. When she got there she noticed Robin was done and had already set up the table. "Sit" he commanded. Raven sighed as she sat down. Robin came up and handed her a plate stack with food and her hebal tea. He then sat at the other end and started eating.

"What was that song your were humming before?" Raven asked as she started eating.

"A song I like."

"I know that...Are you trying to get into another word game?"

"Maybe."

Raven just glared at him. Robin crumbled, but he couldnt help but smirk.

"Its called Bring Me To Life. I love that song."

"Why?"

Robin thought about it for a moment, slowly rolling the question through his mind. Why did he love that sone so much? Then the answer hit him.

"Because it reminds me of you. You should listen to it. Youll understand."

Raven smiled. "I think I will, thanks for the suggestion."

Later that day Robin walked to Ravens room. Before he could knock on the door he heard music coming from inside. He smiled. It was Bring Me to Life. So instead of knocking he slipped into her room unnoticed. Her back was to him and she seemed to be...dancing? to the rythm. Robin slowly walked up behind her and, when she least expected it, grabbed her by the waste and swung her around the room. She squeled out in surprise and pleasure as she was swung around the room. Up and down and around she went. After about two minutes of non-stop spinning, Robin slowed down and and let her go. They both walked around the room uncertainly, being very dizzy, until Robin tripped and fell onto her bed, where she tripped on him and fell on him.

"That...was...fun..." Raven panted. The blood was still running from her head, and the room spun around and around.

"Close your eyes, it will go away." Raven obeyed. When she opened her eyes, she looked up at Robin, and was surprised to see that he had taken of his mask and was rubbing his eyes. With his eyes still closed, he groppled for his mask, untill he felt it in Ravens eyes.

"Im your girlfriend now, you dont need to hide your eyes from me."

Robin sighed in defeat, then slowly opened his eyes. Raven gasped. They didnt contain any pupils.

"Your...your blind!"

Robin smiled. "Nah, I just have a birth defect. Happend to be my eyes. Dont worry, I can see just fine, its just that people tend to freak out abit when they see a guy that looks blind doing things normally."

Raven just stared into his eyes. They were a bluish-silver, and they sparkled with life. She smiled. Her boy was uniqe and she loved that.

Robin sat up. "Come on, lets get going, weve got the whole day to spend together, and I dont want to miss any of it." Robin smiled down at Raven, and she smiled back.

"Alright, this will be fun."

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**heehee didnt know I was going to update this fast, but its something to do while I wait.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one is there date, with abit of a surprise.**_

_**O, and if it sounds like I took the eye idea from a certain somebody, im sorry about that.**_

_**I just wanted something...unique for Robin, and your the only one that had that idea.**_

_**Review please and thankyou.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Heart Part One

_**Chapter Seven: Heart Part One**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Robin led Raven down to the garage for his bike. He knew that she didnt like that death trap, but it was going to be along night. So he was going to persuade her to ride with him

"You know that things a speeding death trap Robin. One day your going to find out the hard way."

Robin gave her a very good impression of a sad puppy dog. "Maybe, but that day isnt today. Besides, do you think id crash when iv got a very gorgeous raven with me?"

"Well...no, but still..."

"...O alright, youve talked me into it. Just dont crash..." she paused, then smiled, "My handsome robin."

A big smile spread across Robins face. His smile made Raven smile more. Robin jumped onto his bike, started it, and patted the seat inback of him. "Come on, birdy, lets get going." Raven got onto the back of the bike slowly, still not trusting it. Robin then put on his mask, to Ravens disappointment. Robin noticed it.

"What? You want all the other girls to see me eyes?" Robin prodded. Ravens eyes grew big. "Thought not, there only for you." Raven felt all warm inside, considering that he only showed her his eyes. "Hold on." Robin commanded. Raven rolled her eyes, then leaned forward to get a good grip on him when...ZOOOOM!

"EEEEEEEHHHHHH! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" yelled Raven. Robin only laughed and headed for the city.

Instead of racing through the city streets, he took the back roads along the country side. He wasnt sure if Raven had ever been out here, so he wanted her to have a nice experiance. After about fifteen minutes of driving throught the back country he finally came to the spot he wanted. He parked on the side of the road, got off his bike, and held out his hand to Raven. She smiled and took it, but then as she took his hand she took of his mask with her other and put it somewhere in her cloak. "Theres no girls around here exept me." she answerd his shocked look. He smiled at her and led her around the meadow. He then stopped, staring at the flowers around him, as if searching for something. Raven looked at him questionly. Robin the seemed to find what he was looking for.

Robin turned and looked at Raven with a loving expression on his face. He started to move closer and closer to her, his face only three inchs apart. Raven held her breath. God, how she wanted to kiss him, not like before, but a real kiss. She started to lean forward, and was about to kiss him, when his hand came up to her chin, stopping her.

"Raven?" he breathed.

"Yes Robin?"

Robin smiled, and then, out of nowhere, he yelled, "BOOOO!" Raven yelped in surprise, and would have fallen if Robin wasnt holding her arm firmly. When she steaded herself she noticed that hundreds of butterflys were fluttering around her. She looked around in awe. She had never seen so many differnt colors in one place, let alone hundred of these butterflys. "There...there...the beutiful!" Raven exclaimed.

"Not as beutiful as you." Robin said, still looking at Raven. Raven looked back at him, and when she did, a butterfly landed softly onto her nose. She just stared at its wings in her eyes. Robin started chuckling, while Raven tried to remain as still as possible. After a few seconds the butterfly started to tickle Raven's nose, so she couldnt help but giggle, which scared of the insect, making Robin laugh harder. Raven started to giggle some more along side Robin. Then she stopped.

Robin looked at her. "Whats up?"

"Um, my emotions. A few days ago, I couldnt show but the barest hint of them without losing control, now, I can show them freely and im still in control. Why?"

Robin thought about that for a few moments to find an answer.

"Maybe, its because youve actually admitted something about your emotions, and by letting them out but not wild, they've learnd control, or atleast, thats my theory."

"Maybe...your right." Raven said slowly.

Robin looked at her thoughtfully, then smiled. "Come on, lets go, weve got about four hours till sunset, lets make the most of them."

Raven looked dissaponted that they were leaving. "Dont worry, well come back here tonight, theres something I want you to see." Robin said, still smiling, while putting his mask back on. Raven brightend up again. Robin just loved it when she did that. It made him feel like he accomplished something.

Later that night, after shopping, dinner, movies, more shopping, a nice walk in the park, and a snack, Robin drove back to the meadow where they had been earlier that day.

"Wow..." Raven said, looking up at the sky, which was full of stars. Even at the tower, they didnt get this many stars due to the lights in the city. Now, here, miles away from the city, the sky was filled with hundreds, if not thousands, of white spots of light, and the occasional flash from a shooting star. While she was staring up at the stars, Robin was wondering around, collection fireflys. When he had filled the jar full of them, he walked up to Raven and handed her the jar. She looked into the jar in wonderment, then looked at him questionly. Robin only nodded to her, then laid down onto the ground. Raven sat down, then opend the jar, letting the fireflys flutter around in the air around them. Like the butterflyes earliar, they were just as pretty. She laid down next to Robin, holding his hand, both letting smiles grace their faces. For hours they laid there, not saying anything, just staring up at the night sky, when a brisk wind started to come up. Raven shiverd slighly, but Robin noticed.

"Come on, lets get back to the tower. Next time well dress more warmly." Robin said as he sat up. He held out his hand for her, but just as she grabbed it, a burst of dark energy ripped from both of there hands, causing them to be blown apart. Robin landed with an omph, while Raven rolled down the hill they were on. Raven ran back to Robin to find him staring at his hands, which were glowing with dark energy, just like her's did when she got mad. "That, was abit odd." was all he said.

Raven crouched down by his side, just as confused as he was. Then, just as suddunly as it had come up, the dark energy dissaperd, back INSIDE Robin. "Ok..." he said slowly. They both got up slowly, making sure not to touch eachother unless they wanted another bump on there heads. As they settled onto the bike, Raven suggested they just teleport back to the tower, bike and all. Robin sadly agreed. He had come to like her leaning against him when he rode like Jonny Rancid througout the city. As they landed in the tower, they made sure that they stayed atleast ten feet apart, due to the fact that they still didnt know what was going on. But as Raven reached her room, Robin was still there. She looked at him sadly, saying that they would figure out what happend in the morn...well, in six hour atleast. She had to meditate and research the 'problem' in detail. Before she closed her door, Robin leaned in and kissed her on the mouth, then pulled back with a sad smile on his face.

"I had...a wonderfull time tonight. Thanks for coming with me." Robin said, being rewarded with a gentle smile from Raven, but then they saw black energy starting to crackle between them both. Robin quickly took off down the hall while Raven slammed her door. What was happining? Robin thought. He looked down at his hands to find them covered in energy, but as he got farther from Ravens room, the less it showed, untill finally, when he reached the main room, it was gone. He would sleep on the couch, being that his room was to close to Ravens.

"Damn it!" he yelled out loud. "Why the hell did this have to happen on such a wonderfull night." Well, all he could do was wait and hope Raven found away to see what was wrong with him. IF there was anything wrong with him. He sighed, he'd get there stuff in when he woke up, if he could get to sleep that was. For now, he just laid on the couch, thinking about the night he had spent with the girl of his dreams, leavine out the part of the little 'ripple.' Robin looked down at his hands, just to find them glowing again, but this time more intensly, and with each passing second, they seemed to be getting darker.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Oooo, cliff hanger, ill leave what happens to your guys own minds, untill the next chapter.**_

_**Also, im planning on making a sequal to this. **_

_**It'll be after THE END, and their fight to find Slade. **_

_**It will be my own little version of what season five would be about, instead of the doom patrol.**_

**_O, and sorry if this chapter sounded abit rushed, I had abit of writer's block and it took me some time to break thourgh it._**

_**Well, tell next time.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Full of Emotion

_**Alright thanks for the kind reviews.**_

_**This chapter will be my longest yet, I promise.**_

_**Chapter Eight: Full of Emotion**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Ranve awoke with a start. She didnt remember falling asleep. She sat up and stared at the books infront of her. The last thing she remembered was reading up on a spell. A spell for what? O ya, Robins problem. Robin! She jumped out of bed and headed to his room. He wasnt there, and he bed looked like it hadnt been slept in. She headed for the gym. to find that he wasnt there. She sigh'd and headed for the main room. When she entered, she saw him standing by the window, staring at the sunrise and drinking something from a cup. She walked up beside him and stood, staring at the sunrise alonside him. Robin took a sip from his cup, then handed it to Raven. She was still tired from the day before, so she just took it and sipped, surprised to find it was her herbal tea. Then it hit her. She looked over at Robin's hands to find them glowing with dark energy. They seemed to be pulsating, and when she looked closer, she noticed something else. When her hands were engulfed with her power, which was a solid black, they were black, but you could still see her hands outlines in white. His were differnt, way differnt. They were like a fog or mist, gently sliding over his hand's, and they were an onyx black, nothing could be seen through it.

Robin looked down at his hands, then gave off the gentlest of smiles. "You havnt slept all night now have you?" Raven said gently, suddunly feeling guilty for the few hours she had gotten. Robin slowly shook his head, staring back at the sunrise. Then he slowly streatched his tired muscles, only to snap his arms back down, but it was too late. The stack of newspapers in the corner exploded in a shower of paper shards. Robin sighed, shook his head, and slowly lifted his hand. To Raven's shock, the paper mess was cover'd with dark mist and floated into the trash been at the far corner of the room, where she noticed that it was full, along with small piles of other scraps around it. Robin let the pile of paper gently float over ot one of the small heaps, then let them drop. Raven looked back at Robin, who was staring back at the sunrise, his face unreadable.

"You...how...when...what...?" Raven stammer'd out. It had surprised her to see that he had her power, but it had shocked her to see that he could use it. Robin just looked at her with unmoving, almost cold, eyes.

"It only took me a few hours to learn how to use these power's. You know, now that I think about it, it was actually quit simple, give or take a few busted items. And the good thing is, I have control over my emotions. They dont control me anymore." Robin smiled, but it was made of steel. "After an hour of experementing with them, I found that if I blocked emotions, it was much easer to control them. I didnt blow up anything anymore." Robin said coldly. She was still shocked by his control over the power, but what shocked her more was that...he was acting like her when she had to suppress her emotions. Is this what she sounded like to everybody else? This cold? This heartless?

"Robin...what happend to you? Why are you so...cold?" asked Raven.

Robin just looked at her. "Your one to talk. You walk around like your all high and mighty, as if you dont have a care in the world. You treat the rest of us as if we were your slave's. You dont care about us." Robin said dryly. This hurt Raven. Hurt her alot. She felt as if her heart had be slashed with a razor. She could feel tears well up in her eyes as she turned and walked away.

Before she could make it out the door she heard Robin call out her name. She turned sharply, ready to make a harsh commet, when she saw Robin crouched down by the window, holding his head as if it were in pain. "Im...sorry...Raven..." Robin whispered, barly auidable, but she heard it.

"Robin...whats wrong?" Raven asked, still hurt from what he had said to her before.

Robin just started to shake his head slowly, as if trying to get something out. "I...dont know...iv been like this all night...I cant control it... it hurts Raven...god it hurts..." was all he said, before he collapsed. "Robin!" yelled Raven, as she ran over to Robin. She felt for a pulse, and was relieved to find on. But she had to find out what was wrong with him, and she knew that it wasnt a normal sickness, so she teleported them to her room. She placed him onto her bed after she removed the books, then sat next to him and started probing his mind gently to find the cause of this.

She was surprised to find that she couldt touch his mind. Every time she tried, her powers were thrown back into her face. She sighed, there was always another way to get through a closed door. She had a hunch, and she hoped it was right. She brought over her mirror and started chanting. Almost immedately, she enter'd her mind, along with Robin. When she got there she noticed that her emotions were all conversing amongest eachother, but when she showed up, they all stopped and stared at her. Raven looked to her side to find Robin was standing next to her, a look of confusion on his face. "Where are we?" he asked simply.

"My mind. I was hoping that my emotions would have an answer to whats going on." Raven answered. Robin nodded, which surprised Raven but at the same timed calmed her. She didnt have to play twenty questions, like Cyborg and Beastboy had done. Raven walked up to her other selfs, Robin trailing her.

Before Raven could say anything, Knowledge spoke up. "Your here to find out whats up with Robin."

"Yah, and myself. Whats up? We havnt been action like are normal selfs latly."

Knowledge stepped out of the crowd. "Its simple. Once Robin admitted how he felt about you and you him, a part of you was transferred to him, as a piece of him to you. You got to feel us without your powers going over the deep end, while Robin got your darker power's and emotional control. The outburst eirler today was his emotions adapting to us."

Robin looked around quizzicly. "Your saying that are mindsets were switched? Why?"

"Its abit complicated, but to put it simply, this is a 'test.'" It shows us if Raven can keep her sanity after so long of being without emotion, while its a test to see if Robin can break through the mental shields that Raven had and if he can control her powers. Thats why he felt the pain a few minutes ago. His mind was trying to break through the barriers you had put up in your mind."

Raven looked about in understanding. "What did you mean when you said 'darker powers?' Iv never read about this in my books."

"And you wouldnt," answered Knowledge, "this type of thing isnt recored in normal books. Its only for the top archievs back on Azarath. And the only reason I know this was you read about it a few years ago. No, you dont remember, you were just glancing through the book and it only mentioned something like this. And what I mean by darker power's is this. Your power's are basicly us. The more you feel of us the more powerfull you become. And depending on what emotion your feeling, your power's act on that. Robin's new power's are differnt. They only act on two separate emotions."

"And what would those be?" asked Robin.

Knowledge shook her head. "That is up to you to figure out. When your power's go overboard like Ravens do from time to time, youll know."

Robin looked down thoughfully. "O...K...so you mean I just wait around untill something blows up?"

Knowledge nodded. "Basicly. But until then I suggest Raven help you to try and control what power's you do have."

Robin nodded, then looked at Raven. She shrugged, then headed for the forbiddin door, Robin trailing her. After they crossed over, Raven looked back down at Robin, who was just waking up. He opened his eyes, then looked around.

"Nice place, you live here?" he asked, putting her mind at rest. He had his emotions back under control.

"Yes I do, most of the time, the rest of the time im out helping a certain Boy Blunder on the streets, trying to keep him from killing himself."

"Hmmm, then you sound to busy for a stroll in the park then, well, I guess I could ask some other girl. It would be pretty easy, just say a few cheesy lines, batt my eyes, and she'd be hooked."

"You wish now dont you?"

"Ahhh, a guy can dream. Come on, weve got alot to talk about."

Thirty minutes later Robin and Raven were strolling though the park near the beach. They were both holding hands, but not saying anything yet. They were each thinking about what Knowledge had said. And they both knew that if Robin's new found power's suddenly went beserk, something bad would happen.

Robin sighed. "What to do, what to do." he mumbled, but Raven heard him none the less.

"Well, I can teach you how to control some of that power, then maybe when you go overload, it will be less. I just hope it's not a destructive type of burst." Raven shook her head, she knew that if she ever lost control of her power, the pretty planet called earth that she now lived on would implode, or explode, or both, thanks to dear daddy. Knowledge had said that his power's would go over board on two emotions. What could they be? There are so many.

"You know...if im to have control over these power's, and for you to better understand them...I think its time to tell you of my past." Robin said, bowing his head. He had never told anybody of his past before, with the exeption of Batman. This was gong to be tough, butif was going to tell anybody about his darker side, he would want Raven to know it. When she had entered his mind a few months ago, she had seen his past, but only bits and pieces, so he felt that he should fill in the gaps for her. She nodded. Before he could speak though she pulled him toward the beach.

"You know, if your going to spill your guts, then I guess I will to." Raven said quitly. They both took there seats on the beach, the waves lapping at there feet, as they stared at the setting sun. For a full two hours they spilled there hearts out to eachother, hugging eachother when something painfull came up, laughing when something

funny was said. When they finished, the sun was just about to set, but what light left drifted toward the two birds, seeming to play with there features, warming them slightly over the chill of the ocean breeze. They sat there, content, for a few minutes, just hugging eachother, Robins arm around Ravens waist, while her's was around her shoulder.

They were about to get up and leave when...CLICK, they heard a flashing camera. They both turned around to see some kid grinning wildly at them with a camera in his left hand and waving a picture in his right.

"Yes! Finally! This picture will make headlines, and ill be the star!" Before the two titans could say anything, he put the picture into his back pocket and ran off.

"Damn, im going to kill him. Whats going to happen when that picture gets public?" asked Raven, alittle desprate. She wanted to keep this relationship with Robin out of the public, but it seemed that that was ruined. She then heard a loud banging.When she turned around she saw that Robin was nailing something to a nearby tree. When she walked over to him, she noticed that it was the picture that that teen had taken of them.

"How'd you get that?" she asked. Robin just looked over to her and smirked at her.

"When you live on the streets for a few years, you get to be pretty nimble handed, expecially when you get dark power's to enhance that effect."

"But why are you nailing it on a tree? I thought we wanted this to be a secret."

Robin only chuckled and continued hammering. When that was done he put his hammer away and slowly made a spell in the air. After that he mumbled a chant that Raven had showed him. When this was done he touched the picture, then nodded. "Dont worry, nobody's going to see this. It will only appear when we get on, lets carve are names here."

After about four and a half minutes of chisling into the bark of the tree with there power's, the stepped back and admired there handywork. They had carved there initials into the bark just above the picture. The picture showed Robin and Raven holding eachother, with the sunset in front, casting it's gental light around them.

Robin nodded. "Come on, lets go eat, im starving." Raven chuckled. It felt good to release some emotion, and to show it to Robin made the waiting worthwhile.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Alright, sorry there wasnt any action in this chapter, but there will be in the next.**_

_**Its were the Boy Blunder blows up, big time.**_

_**I told you this would be a long chapter.**_

_**And another little something will happen that youll just have to wait to find out about.**_

_**Thank you all for the reviews, they really get my mind thinking. **_

_**The more I get, the more ideas come to mind and the more...explosive or romantic the chapters are.**_

_**O, another thing, this story is almost done, and I know im going to write a sequel, so you can expect it soon.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Overload

_**Well, here's the ninth chapter. **_

_**Thanks for your reviews, they really encourage me.**_

_** Chapter Nine: Overload **_

_** -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Robin woke up. He had a bad headache, and his new emotional barriers were trying to reconstruct themselves, which he wouldnt allow. He got out of bed and headed for the shower. The memorys of the day before came flooding back. As he showered he couldnt help smiling when he thought of the picture that geeky kid had taken. It was rude of him to do that, but he had taken it at a good angle, so he had to give the kid his props. While dressing in his uniform, a thought struck him. He didnt know why, but his mind wondered to the time when Star had come back from the future, she had told him about his future self, Nightwing. For some odd reason, he coudnt get that name out of his head, It just kepts reminding him of Raven in some way. He pushed that thought aside. After he finished dressing, he went to the kitchen to get something to drink. He was alittle surprised to find her not there. Guess she slept in. After he finished making her her herbal tea, and grabbing a few doughnuts from the fridge, he walked down the hall to her room, thinking it nice to wake her up for once. So, armed with a mug of tea and plate of doughnuts, he marched to her room.

When he got there he balanced the plate ontop of the mug and went to knock on her door. He knocked once, no answer, he knocked again, no answer, so he knocked a third time, this time alittle more forcefull. Bad move. As he knocked, his hand opened a black portal for him in which he fell through the door and he toppled in. Right into Raven's arms. They both fell, Robin landing onto Ravens clothed body, or atleast, it was wrapped in a towel, her body still wet from her recent shower. The mug went flying aswell as the plate, but Robin caught them with his power's unwittingly. Raven let out alittle gasp as she hit the soft floor, more from surprise then anything else. Robin sat up scratching his head, till he noticed that he was sitting on a blushing Raven.

"O MY GOD! I am soooooo sorry." Robin turned hastly to the door, but bumpend into the wall, which made him fall against a stature, which inturn fell onto Ravens bed, scattering her piles of books allover the place. Roin sat there on the floor, rubbing his lower back. "Ow" was all he could say as he grimced over the pain. That statue was marble, and was edged, so it hurt quite alot. Raven could only giggle.

"Here." she said calmly, as she walked over to Robin and guided him to her bed, where she moved some books over to make room for them to sit down. She then lifted that back of his shirt to find a nasty bruise forming. Robin winced. Raven's hand pulsed with dark blue healing energy, as she ran her hand up and down Robin's lower back. At firsed he grimced, then sighed, then closed his eyes in pleasure. She was really good with her hands when he thought about it. They were so soft. So smooth. Wonder what...THE HELL AM I THINKING? Robin turned quickly to face her, only to notice that she was still in her towel. "Ummm...uhhh...dont you think you should...ummm...get dressed...or something?"

Raven looked down at her towel, that was now dropping down to show some major cleavage. She blushed royally and nodded, trying to cover up her blush. She walked to the bathroom, only to find that she had forgotten to get her leotard, she turned around to go get it to see Robin had already gotten it for her and was waiting by the doorway holding it out for her. She smiled gently then closed the door as she dressed. He was such a gentleman. Once Raven was done she walked back into her room, only to notice Robin staring up at the ceiling. She looked up. The mug and plate were floating on the ceiling. Robin was trying to bring his power's under control, but to no avail. Robin sighed, then looked over to Raven, a look for help on his face. She smirked, then brought her power's to bear, bring the items to the floor. Robin sighed again.

"And here I wanted to bring you breakfeast." Raven looked at his face, he was pouting. She smiled. She never thought about it before, but it felt so good to smile.

"Well, its the thought that counts.'

Later that day Robin and Raven were sitting in the main room hoding hands and watching TV. Just then the alarm started blaring and a map appeared on the screen. A red circle had appeared over the abandond apartment building complex downtown. Raven looked at Robin, who was staring at his hands, then he clenched them into fists and black mist appeared around them. "Lets do it" was all he said as he put on his mask and headed for the garage for his cycle.

When they got downtown, they were surprised that this was apart of the city they hadnt seen before. It was about four blocks of nothing but old and decaying buildings. As they wandered the streets, they heard a ruckus coming from the center of the 'war zone.' When they got there they saw Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth, they seemed to be trying to drill a hole into the underlaying sewer system. Robin looked at his communicator to see where the sewer system led, and he found that it ended right beneath the bank. Ofcourse, always a bank. Why didnt the rob something else for a change? Like a market? Or a library? Why does it always have to be money. Robin and Raven walked right up to the working trio.

"You know, wouldnt it be easier if you used the manhole? Sure would take less time then drilling right into the ground." Raven said.

The trio spun around, then stared, then smirked.

"This is going to be easier then I thought." bellowed Mammoth.

Robin narrowed his eyes, staring at the small group infront of them. If only they knew the world of hurt they were about to enter. Mammoth was the first to charge, being the dumb one of of the group, and headed strait for Robin. Robin smirked, then lifted his had, and let dark mist flow from it to Mammoth. Raven just stayed behind, she had to see the extent of his new found power. Mammoth looked surprised, but that only lasted a second, before he went flying through the next three buildings behind him. Jinx and Gizmo's eyes followed the flying Mammoth, then back to Robin, with alook of surprise, shock, and, just a dash of fear. But that was soon replaced by anger as they both charged. Jinx headed strait for Raven, while Gizmo went at Robin. Gizmo kept trying to pound at Robin with his tech, but Robin kept dodging or putting up shields similer to Ravens. At one point, he got tired of blocking, so as Gizmo tried to swipe at him with his spider like legs, Robin caught them in his mist, stuck him to the ground, and litterly tore them off his back. Raven realized that his power stopped him from flying, but it gave him increased streanght, speed, and stamina. Guess the demon power affects males diffrently then females.

While Robin was tearing Gizmo apart, litterly, Raven was doing her best to defend againt Jinx's hexes. After a few moments of defending herself, Raven went on the offense. She started throwing black balls of energy, along with the occasional lampost, mail box, and trashcan, all aimed at Jinx. She managed to dodge a few of the projectiles, but in the end, they overwhelmed her. When all the objects that Raven had throw at her piled up ontop of her, she encased it all in a black fields, then let it constrict abit, just for good measure, then threw it all at the nearest building. When the dust cleared, Jinx was knocked out flat, unconcious. Raven turned her attintion back to Robin, who had just finished up with Gizmo, tearing all of his tech away from him, then slamming him in the head with a nearby trash can. Then he picked up the unconscious boy and tossed him on Jinx. Raven started to head for Robin's side, when a powerfull fist smashed into her back. Raven screamed out in pain as she went flying into a nearby lampost, feeling her back slam into it. If the angle had been off by just a hair, her back would have been broken.

Robin saw this, and to Raven's shock, she could see some type of light start to shine from around his mask. Finally, that light burned right through the mask, leaving her and Mammoth staring at to eyes of blood red. At this time Jinx and Gizmo were finally waking up, only to be smashed back into a building by Robin's outstreached hand. What shocked Raven even more was that the mist that had been Robin's power had changed. The onyx black was still there, but there was also a red glow coming from inside it, from his hands. For a second, Raven noticed that the red was warm, inviting red, but that quickly changed to a deep blood red, one that could chill even the warmest of souls. The red started to pulse then started to outline the black mist, slowly engulfing Robin's arms in a black and red fog.

"You...have...hurt...her...for...the...last...time..." Robin said, slowly and delebretly. Then Robin pulled both of his arms up, and clapped his hand's in the direction of Mammoth. Instantly, a beam of black and red mist shot toward Mammoth. Raven could feel the power that that beam contaned, but she couldnt stop it. She watched as the beam slammed into Mammoth, then through him, slamming into a nearby apartment building. Mammoth roared in pain, but couldnt do anything as the beam kept coming. After about thirty second, the beam died. Raven looked over a Mammoth, only to see him unconscious. Surprisenly, there wasnt a smoldering hole in his chest like she thought there would be. There was only a burning mark on his chest. She assumed that the beam had pasted threw him, burning his skin, flesh, and organs. She could tell by his breathing that it was very, very painful, but not life threatining. When she looked past him, she saw a hole that tunnled through the building, past another, and finished in the third. Raven whisled, then looked back at Robin, expecting him to cool down, only to have that hope smashed when she saw that the mist had compleatly engulfed him, his eyes still glowed red, if not redder, and any item around them that wasnt bolted down started exploding.

"Robin...are you ok? Robin? Robin...Robin!" yelled Raven, as she tried to make her way closer to Robin, aswell as trying to evade that black sparks that were starting to appear around Robin. Robin turned his head to her, and for a moment, it seemed things had died down, but then suddunly it all begane again. But this time, instead of things blowing up, they started to circle him. Exept Raven, she noticed that she was unaffected. She looked back to see if the three unconcsious people behind her were affected, but she noticed that they wernt. She guessed that he didnt want anybody to get hurt. When she turned back around she saw that the energy that was being released by him was growing, and growing fast. As she looked around she could see that whatever the energy hit, it melted like butter. She turned back just in time to see a small spark of energy, no larger then her fist, fly strait at her, through her, then into the pavment behind her, where it melted a hole a foot wide. Raven carefully walked up to Robin, avoiding the flying debre that was still circling him. She then noticed that Robin's eyes were closed.

She hadnt felt it before, but now she noticed that everything that was circling around was starting to be drawn inward, toward Robin. She could see him contracting into a fetal position, as well as a misty shell surrond him. Finally, after about fifteen seconds of contracting power, time slowed down to almost nothing. All she could hear was her hearbeat. Raven looked around to see that she was the only thing with control. Thump. She looked at the area around her. Warzone. Thump. Jinx. Scared. Thump. Gizmo. Shocked. Thump. Mammoth. Agony. Thump. Herself. Afraid. Thump...thump...thump. Time stopped. She ran over to the black ball Robin was in. She could barly make out his form, but what she could see was his eyes. Thump...imploring...thump...fear...thump...anger...thump...pain...thump...love. Suddunly, it happend. With a sudden roar of power, the ball exploaded. All the pent up energy released in a deafining boom. Four square blocks of abandoned apartment buildings were wiped from the face of the earth in a second. A large crater formed from the release of this energy. Everything that was circling the ball was either shattered or smashed into anything around them. When the explosin died down, Raven looked up to see that Robin was still in the air, but the energy sphere was gone, to be replaced by the energy at his hands. His head was down, he seemed tired. Then the power that held him in the air let him go, but not before sending him into the nearest wall, which wasnt much of a wall anymore.

As the dust settled, Raven made her way over to her fallen bird. When she got to his side, she could she him rubbing the back of his head in pain, but he was alive nonetheless. She knelt down and wraped her arm around him. He looked up at her. "Did you get the number of the truck that ran me over?" Raven smiled. If he had enough streanght to complain, then he was alright.

"Are you...you know...feeling better?" asked Raven slowly. There was always the chance that he could have a relapse.

Robin thought about it for a second, then slowly nodded. "I believe so. I just hope I wont be charged with terrorism."

Raven chuckled grimly. The once dirty but peacfull blocks of buildings had been wiped clean, to be replaced by a deep crater in the earth filled with junk. If she didnt know anybetter, she would have thought that this was a junkyard.

Raven helped Robin to his feet, then headed for the crubled entrance, using her body as a crutch for Robin. When they got there, it was surrounded by cops. Raven walked up to the cheif, along with Robin. "Youll find the three in the back. There hurt, so do what you can."

"Sorry about the building's. If you want, you can put it on my tab." Robin said grimly.

The chief nodded, to dumbstruck by the damage that two teens had caused in a few minutes. Raven helped Robin over to where he had parked his cycle. When they got there they found that it was trashed. Robin sighed. "Dont worry, we can build another one." Robin nodded, letting a small smile play across his lips. As they headed home on foot, wanting to just enjoy the day alittle, something hit. Not physicly, but mentally. They both sensed it. A kind of pulling, draging, calling them to a certain spot. Robin looked at Raven, abit confused, but she only shrugged and suggested they follow whatever was calling them.

When they reached the spot there seemed to drag them, it was ontop of the hill where they had spent there first date together, just a few days before. They both stood there, looking around, trying to see what had called them so despreatly. Then it it. The vision.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_** The gem was born of evil's fire.**_

_Fire, misery, suffering, death. The world around them was dyeing. It was withering into itself. Where there was once vast oceans, now there was just lava. Where there was large forest's, now there were raging inferno's. Where there was once magestice mountain's, there was now blowing valcanos. Wide meadows turned into lakes from hell. Proud city's overrun with fire creatures. Quant villages and town's. Smoldering piles of ash._

**_ The gem shall be his portal._**

_A figure stood in a lone clearing, floating a few feet abouve the ground, strange markings on its body. Its eyes shown with emptyness, a look of knowing on its face._

_** He comes to claim,**_

_The figure dissapered in a flash of light, leaving a large portal, with a another figure coming through, arm outstreached, triumph on his face._

_** He comes to sire,**_

_The figure erupted from the portal, laughing at his conquest, as he stared around the chared landscape, untill he started destroying what was left._

_** The end of all things mortal,**_

_The demon could be seen creating another portal in space, not far about the chared earth, as he left, followed by his fire slaves. Just a second after he left with the portal closing behind him, the unthinkable happend. The earth, in all its terrable glory, died. In one last stand to live, the planet contracted unto itself, trying to draw in whatever it could to remain alive, but it was not enough, and in one last gasp, the planet erupted. Smoloring chunks of rock flew in every direction, as the core of the earth finally gave out, and in one enourmous blast, detonated. The earth, was gone._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**This chapter was abit hard to write, but I finally finished it, and am proud.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it. **_

**_And like I promised, this chapter was even longer then the last._**

_**Like I said in the last chapter, im almost done with this story, about two, maybe three, more chapter's left.**_

_**And im sorry to say, but this story wont end happily.**_

_**It wont be terrable, but it wont be one of those live-happily-ever-after stories.**_

_**Dont hate me.**_

_**Youll find out what it's like in the final chapter, I promise.**_

_**------------------------------------**_

_**Fenrir Hellfyre: Thank you. I didnt know that you loved this story that much.**_

_**Evilsangle: You wont find out untill the end of the story. Be patient.**_

_**Tecna: Thankyou, im not really good at the sweet stuff, but I do my best.**_

_**JPElles: Thankyou very much for your encouragement. I didnt think I explained it enough, but your review changed my mind.**_

_**T-birds-AM: Whats the old saying? O yes, patience is a virture. Dont worry, I shall update, hopefully, once a week, if not sooner.**_

_**RavenLovesRobinAndSoDoI: I know, the emotion thing is alittle plain, everybody uses it, but I hope I surprised you with the 'little something.'**_

_**Mitsukai no awai: Yes, sadly, all good things dont last forever. And im alittle nervouse about the sequel, but im getting a good response about it, so im happy, im going to write it.**_

_**DarkAngleSuicide: No, I dont have an editor, youll have to explaine to me what exactly it does, since im still abit new to the whole writing thing.**_

_**Motoko the dragon tamer: Happily, the world as we know it is becoming mine. I hope you enjoy it, because youll be living in it for along time to come. And about the villian thing, this story is basicly a prolouge for the sequil, there wont be a real villian in this one, only in the sequil where it will be Slade.**_

_**Cherry Jade: Thankyou for your support. It really helps.**_

_**RedRover3173: None of the other titans are going to appear in the remaining chapters. Sorry about that. They will be in the sequel, but they wont know about the little love birds. You shall find out in the last chapter why.**_

_**Sailorgirl16: Thanks for the review. It was along chapter, so your going to have to be alittle more specific on what you want me to explain.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Heart Part Two

**_Alright people, I sincerely, o so very sincerely apologize for the terrible ordeal I put you all through. I meant to update this month's ago, but I got stuck in school. Then, when I got time to write this, I got stuck with my idea's. I have six, yes, SIX different version's of this chapter, but none seemed to fit with the story. So I kept writing new one's until I came up with this. THEN, on top of all that, we moved a month ago, and the Internet company took there sweet time getting the net back up, namely THREE week's. But the good new's is that in that time I was able to go over my earlier chapter's and make improvement's on this one. I noticed around chapter six I started to get a bit 'sloppy,'_** **_meaning I didn't put as much effort as I did in my first five chapter's. So I hope you see a difference in this chapter. I also installed open office, so there should be far less spelling mistake's then in previous chapter's.Also, if this chapter doesnt answeryour question's from before,then what exactly do you think sequel's are for?You cant expect all your question's to be answered now do you?Enjoy._**

_**Heart Part Two**_

Raven was in her room meditating, while Robin was...doing whatever he felt like at the moment. The vision from earlier at rattled her nerve's to the breaking point. When she had been growing up she had been told of her destiny, but she had hoped that it was just a story. With the coming of this vision, it showed that it was no story. It was real, and was getting closer with each passing day. She had been trying to meditate for the pass hour or so, but she couldn't get into her mind. Every time she tried, she would be thrown out. Even her mirror didn't work. It was as if somebody didn't want her in. So all she could to was sit on her bed and try to calm her chaotic mind. But that wasn't even working. She sighed. All she could do now was go she how Robin was doing. So she left her room and went searching for him.

She found him in the gym, again, teaching holo Slade who was boss. She just stood in the back and watched him. He seemed to be getting better at controlling his new power's, but she could see that it was taking its toll on him. He was sweating profusely, and his face was strained with stress. His voice broke her train of thought.

"Damn, this is too easy." With that he walked over to a computer terminal and started typing something in. The computer confirmed what he was doing. "Battle level to max." Robin nodded, then went back to fighting. He hadn't noticed Raven yet. Raven could tell the difference in the level from before and now. Before Robin was fighting at his max, and was winning. Now, he was being thrown here and there as the holo Slade did its work. Raven would have said something if she could,which she couldn't because Robin had erected a energy field around the battle setup for some reason. Maybe it was his subconscious that had erected it. She would have to ask him about it later. He kept getting up and went back to fighting, only to be slammed in the back, gut, shoulder's, or head, then thrown into a wall, leaving a nice sized dent in it. But that didn't stop him. Finally, after about eight minutes of this beating, Robin seemed to snap.

Robin roared with rage, and charged at the hologram. He started throwing punches so fast that they were just a blur to Raven. She could also see that he was going way to fast for the computer to keep up with. The computer consoles that were in charge of keeping the hologram stable started to fizz and spark. Robin didn't notice and continued his raging assault on the hologram, until finally the computer gave out and the consoles around the room blew up. Raven erected a quick shield to block the burning pieces of wreckage flying around the room. When everything settled down, Raven walked up to Robin, who was on one knee trying to catch his breath, with a worried look on her face. For a moment there, he seemed like...Slade. It scared her. But she hid her fear. She didn't want him to stress to much on it. She felt it was her job to figure it out, due to the fact that it was she who gave him the power's in the first place.

She walked up to his side, waiting for him to stand up. When he did, she just clicked her tongue.

"You do know your going to have to pay for all this don't you?" she said dryly. Robin only sighed before looking around at the mess he had created.

"Yes, I do, but ill do it later. I don't feel up to doing anything else right now." With that Robin turned around smartly and headed out the door. Raven fell into step bedside's him. The walk down the hall's was. . .quiet, to say the least. All that could be heard was the pat of there feet on the carpet. When they came to the main room, Robin went straight to the couch and sat down with a relieved sigh. Raven took her time getting there, first getting herself a mug of herbal tea. She then walked up to the couch and took a seat bedside's him, where he was flipping through the channel's on the television.

"_And in later news, a kid-"_

"_And'a now, we musta put the sauce into the past-"_

"_The next five day's will be all sunny, no rain in-"_

"_Now, all that need's to be done is add the pai-"_

"_Come on down to the Mega Mash Sunday, where yo-"_

"_Well, why don't you have a taste of my Backlash-Wa-"_

"_-force attack, Winged Dragon of Ra, ignite your mighty blaze cannon. Att-"_

"_-a car bombing was reported earlier today, wittinesses have this to sa-"_

Robin turned of the set, chucking the controller onto the table. For fifteen minute's they said nothing, sitting there in comfortable silence, either sharing tea from the mug of reviewing in there own thoughts. Robin was the first to break the silence.

"I take it that that vision earlier has something to do with you?"

Raven nodded slowly.

"Yes, and from what you saw, it's not very. . .pretty."

Robin looked at his hand's, slowly replaying what he had seen in his mind.

"Any way we can stop it?"

Raven shook her head sadly.

"No, no matter what I do, it will still come about, some way, some how."

"There's got to be away, we've always found-"

"No Robin, this is Trigon, my father, the incarnation of pure evil. There is no way we can stop him from doing what he wants."

"Who was that. . .person?"

". . .Me. . ."

Robin looked at her sharply. He just sat there, looking her up and down, a scowl on his face. After a minute of that type of scrutiny, Raven got uncomfortable.

"Im sorry Robin, but this is something I have to do alone, I cant risk yo-" before she could say anything else, Robin had lunged at her and pinned her arm's to her sides.

"See, that's the problem with you Raven, you try to do everything yourself. You wont let anybody in to help you when you need it the most. I know you've created this barrier to keep people from hurting you, and that's good and all, depending on your personality, but now you have me, and you still want to do this by yourself!"

Raven turned her head away, trying to find something she could look at bedside's those piercingly strange eye's. But she couldn't help but know he was speaking the truth. But Robin wasn't done yet.

"I now have power's, thank's to you, and I can better protect you with them. You now have better access to your mind and more control over your emotion's. WE can do this Raven. WE can beat this new threat. WE can do it together. Just let me in Raven. I wont hurt you. I swear. All I want to do is watch over you. You've been trying to protect everybody else for you entire life, now it's time you let me try and protect you."

Robin lifted her chin with a finger so that they were making eye contact.

"Let me in Raven, I don't bite. Im going to be with you through thick and thin. If you say this is the incarnation of evil, I say laugh at his face. If he wants to destroy the world, I say let him try. If he wants to take you away from me, I say over my dead body. I would do anything for you Raven, but you got to let me in. Please?"

By now Raven had tear's in her eye's. She knew Robin wanted to protect her, but to actually her him say it, and to her him say it with such conviction. . .it was just what she had been waiting for in her subconscious. Raven quickly grabbed onto him, hugging him for all she was worth. She was afraid that if she let go, he would slip away, along with the protection he offered her.

Robin pulled back slightly.

"Come on, let's go do some window shopping, maybe pick you up a new book or something."

Raven nodded gently. Robin smiled, gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead, and helped her up. Thirty minute's later they were walking along a busy street, gazing into window's, making smart remarks at some scantly clad girl or over dressed business man, behind there back's of course. They didn't want people to know that they were actually teenager's, with teenage thought's and desires. They would go into one store, browse, leave, find another, browse, leave, find another. . .well, you get the point. They picked out a few, wrote them down on a slip of paper, then came back to them later that day to buy something.

About mid-afternoon, they stopped at a fast-food joint for a quick bite to eat, then continued shopping. Neither of them were the shopping type, but when you actually found somebody that cared for you, it was little thing's like that that seemed to have no meaning anymore. At around five or so, they found a quiet place under a large oak in the park to look over what they had bought.

"Let's see, we have. . ._Unsolved Murder Mystery's: Uncensored Bloodshed, Fear of the Light: Accept the Dark, Haunted, Ghost, Demon's Gate, Astronomy 101 For Dummy's, Dragon Lore, Magic: Unveiling, _and finally a. . .cookbook!"

"I though you could use a refresher course in the art of fine dinning." Robin said with a smirk. Raven scowled at him.

"You are so dead for that bird brain." With that Raven smirked and brought out a book of her own, which she handed to him. Robin looked it over.

". . _.Sarcasm 101 for dummy's: How to sound cool without making yourself seem like a total idiot._" Robin looked at her, then the book, then back at her.

"I don't see what you point is." Raven only smiled a bit wider then before. For some strange reason, it seemed it was getting harder to smile now, unlike before. Without giving it another thought, she placed the book's back into the bag, and with a wave of her hand, sent it back to the tower. Raven then gently placed her hand into Robins, just trying to make that moment last forever. About an hour later, Raven had started to doze off, when Robin shook her awake.

"Come on, let's get back to the tower. Got to contact the rest of the team. Then we can get to that cookbook." Raven again scowled at him, which only make his smirk bigger. They took the long way to the tower, passing through the park, then the business complex, housing complex, busy street's, and finally the beach. They were about half-way there when Robin said four simple word's that turned a good day sourer.

Robin grasped Raven's hand tighter, under her cloak and his cape of course, where she gratefully accepted.

"I love you Raven."

The look on Raven's face was one that Robin would keep for the rest of his life. It was just that her face softened, as well as her eye's, and a gentle smile caressed her face. Also, the sun was setting just right in the horizon, so that it make her best facial feature's grow. Into something beyond word's.

"I love you to Robin."

Instantly, time stopped. Everything stopped moving, except for two teen super hero's, who were looking around in puzzlement. Then Raven feel to her knee's, holding her shoulder's as intense agony covered her entire body. Robin bent down next to her, alarmed by this sudden out break. Almost immediately, pain coursed through his body as well, though not as painful as what Raven was feeling. Through the pain Robin could see something horrible. Red marking's had suddenly covered all of Raven's body. They even shown through her leotard. Robin looked down and noticed the same marking's covering his body as well. He slowly got to his feet, struggling to hold Raven as well. The pain was slowly increasing, to the point where she thought she would go insane.

"It's. . .starting. . .Robin. . ." Robin nodded slowly, drawing her into a hug.

"I. . .wont let. . .him take you. . .Raven. . ." Robin said, each word a struggle as his body part's started failing.

As quickly as it came, it ended. Time resumed. Bird's flew, people walked, car's drove. Bur for two teenager's, it was over. People quickly surrounded the spot, some crying out in surprise or shock, other's using there cell phone's to call the police, while still other's tried there best to keep everybody else calm.

At the center of the circle of people, lay to crumpled body's, on of a male, the other female. One in red, green, and yellow, the other in purple. A brave fellow slowly walked up to the couple, stuck his finger's out, and felt for there pulse's. . .Nothing.

Robin and Raven, two of the greatest protector's of all time, were dead.

_**Response to reviewers: **_

_**Lady Sonora the Black-Rose: . . .Not much I can say about that review, except, well, um, thanks for reading.**_

_**Fenir Hellfyre: Creepy you say? Thank you, I try.**_

_**Evilsangle: O. . .K, im not sure exactly was was so funny, but im. . .glad I made you laugh, I think. Sorry for not updating sooner.**_

_**JPElles: Hm, interesting review. To answer your question, it's both. Her power's ARE being limited, which allows Robin's to grow more quickly, which means's that the darker side will show up more. From the chapter above, I don't think he can do any more training.**_

_**Cherry Jade: You cant guess? Good, because you wont find out until the next. . .wait, strike that, I mean you wont find out until the sequel. . .or maybe the next chapter. . .did I say that out loud. THERE WONT BE A NEXT CHAPTER. . .or will there. . .**_

_**RedRover3173: Good. Starfire always creeped me out, and she still does. I mean, NOBODY can be that happy all the time unless. . .she's on drug's. . .you never know.**_

_**Tecna: You think? Im not so sure. Im not a softy, so im always wondering how im going to write something soft that goes against my personality.**_

_**XcloudX: Just ok? Dang, o well, thank's for reading is all I can say.**_

_**Dark Shadows: You liked the fight scene? I still think it needed more detail.**_

_**Palidin: Im sorry I confused you. I meant that it was the first time I had written a T.T. Fic. I surpassed you? In what way?**_

_**RavenLovesRobinAndSoDoI: YES! I surprised somebody! I love doing that. Hope I can keep it up.**_

_**Chaotic Symphony: Im sorry for not updating sooner, so you don't have to apologize for taking so long in your update's, im in the same boat. Thank's for the complement. **_

_**Raven42431: Thanks.**_

_**DemonicGoddess: I got the idea from watching the End and seeing Slade with his fire power's and all.**_

_**Anime.freakazoid: Two thumb's up you say? Im honored. And sorry, this is my only T.T. Story I have right now. Ill make more in the future, hopefully.**_

_**BigBlackWoman: Yes, I have read your fic's as well. All I can say is good job. Keep it up.**_

_**Raven-Robinfreek4evr: Amazing you say? Gosh, now im getting nervouse. Yet another person that love's this story. I never knew it would be this popular. O, and go ahead, threaten me if you wish, but know this, ill threaten ten time's worse, so be prepared.**_

_**Alright, was this the last chapter? It's a very good possibility. Will there be another? Ill just leave that up to you. Do you think ill disappoint all of you? You be the judge of that. Will the two love bird's be together? Figure it out. And before any of you get any idea's, I don't want anybody thinking that heaven or hell are in this story, it's not supernatural. It's a big surprise. I would like to see which one of you can guess what it is, and the reader that get's the closest guess get's a double layer, triple chocolate, M&M encrusted triple German fudge cake. That's IF I write another chapter. I don't know about it, im feeling a bit lazy. I don't think you deserve a final chapter before the sequel. Try and change my mind in your reviews. **_


	11. Chapter 11: The End of All Things

**_The final chapter to this story is now upon us. Read, and please review. I love reviews. There will be a sequel, if you guys ask nice enough. I'm going to change it from B.O.A.F: Stick together, to something else, not exactly sure yet, but it should be out soon, when I get enough reviews for this final chapter. I would like to here your takes on how it should be, but iv already got a story line and plot already thought up, though I will take suggestions and ideas. Who knows, I might find something I like and put it in the sequel. _**

_**Hellblood's Hammer: No, that chapter was not the end, this one is. Enjoy.**_

_**Tecna: Dead, they were dead. Yes, I said they were dead. If you thought that was bad, read on ahead, it gets worse.**_

_**Lady Sonora the Black-Rose: Again, sorry for taking so long in the update. **_

**_BigBlackWoman: Hey, I had to put a piece of that anime in this story somehow. Sadly, yes, this story has come to a close, just as soon as you read this last chapter._**

_**Raven42431: Just getting good? The story ends with this chapter, then the sequel comes out in a few days, if nothing goes wrong. Your welcome.**_

**_Iris Night: You liked it? I'm not good at that kind of thing, but I tried my best. I still think it was crappy and didn't have enough heart, but ill take your word for it._**

_**SweetNCrazieSugarmuffin: There are STILL spelling errors! I shipped that chapter with Microsoft Word, and double checked it to make sure it was ok, and your saying that my high IQ and that of my computer MISSED words! God, what am I going to do!**_

_**Tsabo-Tvoc Phyrexian-General: Your anger doesn't phase me, mine outmatchs your any day. Your anger is like a breeze to me, while mine is like the solar winds, that could devastate a planet in a matter of seconds. Lets not forget that its like a black hole, it has no end to it.**_

_**DarkAngleSuicide: I did kill her. I love sad stories, but if you thought that was sad, read on ahead, then tell me what you think.**_

_**The End of All Things**_

_The sky turned blood red, with black thunder clouds swirling around. Lightning started to strike all around the world, volcanoes started to erupt, earthquakes shook the ground apart, fires started popping up one by one, tornados tore through cities, hurricanes shattered islands, tsunamis crashed into harbors, massive whirlpools of legendary size dragged anything close enough into there maw. The ozone layer started to rip apart, allowing the solar winds to rush in on the planet. The electro-magnetic field started to decay as the earths core stopped rotating, making whatever planes or ships that were in the air or at see to crash. All this happen in the blink of an eye. On the beach of Jump City, a dark energy portal appeared where a demon of epic proportions climbed out. He stood there for a moment, taking in the sights of this new planet. He smiled._

"_My reign of this pathetic planet has come!"_

_With that, he thrust his massive hand forward, and immediately fire demons of considerably smaller size left the portal and flooded the city, multiplying by the hundreds, then the thousands. They swarmed over the already dieing planet, killing all those that held some breath in them. Anything that still held life in it was crushed instantly._

"_My time has come." He said, still with that smile on his face. As if to prove his point, he unleashed a massive fire ball on the remnants of the city. Everything that had some sort of organic matter in or around them was instantly turned to stone. Trigon then walked around what remained of the city, kicking vehicles around like balls, or stomping on a building. He didn't notice the light from a small portion of the beach._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Raven opened her eyes. It was so dark. So lonely. She felt . . . nothing. That bothered her. She felt nothing? Not physical or emotional. And her mind felt numb. All that was processing was what she was seeing, but that didn't help. There was nothing to look at._

_Robin._

_That name kept spinning through her mind, but she couldn't place it. Why did it feel so important? Why? Where was she? Who was she? What was she doing here? Why was it so dark? Why did she feel like something was missing?_

_Just as her memories started to form, she started to rise, to where she didn't know. Then the light blinded her. Not a shining light, but a red light, a light of fire. She looked down, and noticed that she had just come up through a mound of rubble. Then she noticed that she was transparent. She looked around her and saw the destruction. Then she saw a massive creature rampaging through the city a few miles away, but she didn't know who it was. She looked around and saw all the carnage and death, but that didn't phase her. She felt that it should, that she should feel something, but nothing was getting through. Nothing._

_For the first time she noticed another ghostly entity floating next to her, with the same dead expression on his face. He gazed at her, then turned it back to the scene in front of him. Raven also turned her face to what was ahead of her. Then, just like before, she again rose, but much faster. Almost instantly, she and her partner were brought about the earth. It seemed time had passed, for now not a dot of green shown through, for all the forests and grasslands had been burned away. Both poles had been melted long ago, for now in there place was just two massive craters, spanning for miles. The oceans were gone, to be replaced by lava. The land was gone, to be replaced by fire. Nothing lived on the planet. Then, as if to show something, the planet shifted position, or, to be more specific, the continents started to crack, right in front of there 'eyes.' North America split into three, very slowly spreading apart. South America broke apart all together, turning into many islands. The planets edge hid the rest of the continents, but she was sure they had broken apart as well. _

_Suddenly, a third figure appeared in front the couple, though this one appeared solid. Both 'ghosts' gazed at this figure with blank expressions; though Raven felt as if she knew her. This figure stared at the two, who just stared right back. She then turned and stared down at the broken planet with pity in her eyes. Then she spoke._

"_This is what will happen to your planet. Death and destruction." she swept her hand across, encompassing the planet. "Trigon will take over and rule. This planet is but a foot hold of his, but it will be his pride, for it held his daughter, whom he conquered. To him, this planet is his ultimate victory." She then turned back to the two behind her. _

"_This has all been a vision of the future. This shows what will happen if you two become involved while he is still alive. Your powers cannot cope with being split like they have. Even with your mental power, it is but a small bump in the road for your power. Your emotions are the key in controlling it, but you have yet to reach that level of control. This young man here is another part of the puzzle, but now is to soon for you to get together. If you do so, your planet will die. When you have the control you need, you will know. I don't know how or when, but it will happen somehow, someway. For now, all I can do is give you advice. Train. Train with your emotions. Let them thrive, but do not let the come to the surface. The more times they do that, the weaker your bond will get. The more you train, the more control you gain. As for this young man here, stay away from any form of involvement with him. You have already gone to far with the bond you two have created. Don't push it, or your planet will pay the price."_

_The figure turned around again, to look down at the planet, if you wanted to call it that. It was now twisting and turning, trying to contract into itself, trying to draw in any life it could._

"_All memory of this vision will be erased. Everything that has come before now will be erased. You don't yet have the power to know of what has occurred. When, in the far future, you have enough control, you will gain it all back, but not before then. As for his powers, they will be striped from him and returned to you. He is more to blame for this then you, for it was his heart that fell for you, and brought this all on your planet. Don't make the same mistake again."_

_Suddenly, the demon rose from the earth. He could be seen creating another portal in space, not far above the charred earth, followed by his fire slaves. Just a second after he left with the portal closing behind him, the unthinkable happened. The earth, in all its terrible glory, died. In one last stand to live, the planet contracted even further unto itself, crushing its core in the process to draw what little life it still had, hoping that was enough to sustain it. It wasn't. In one last gasp, the planet erupted. Smoldering chunks of rock flew in every direction, as the core of the earth gave out, and in one enormous blast, detonated. The earth was gone. All that remained of the proud planet was a small portion of the core, about fifteen miles in diameter, which was now spinning slowly toward the sun, where it would eventually burn up. _

_Raven turned to her partner, who looked at her as well. Suddenly, the mental barriers were cleared, and all emotion and memories came back. They couldn't speak, but there eyes held it all. Love, devotion, sincerity, friendship, kindness, compassion, longing, lust, happiness. It was all there. A bright flash of light appeared, and the vision ended._

_**Ravens P.O.V.**_

All was quiet at the tower. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing the gamestation. Starfire was watching them battle each other. Robin was standing by the window, arms crossed, and starring out the window. I was on a chair in the back of the room, reading a book. Why I felt it necessary for my presence was unknown I just felt like I wanted some company, strange as that may be. So, here I am, in the back of the room, reading my book. Part of my mind is reading this, well, depressing story, while the other is scanning the minds in the room to see what they were feeling. I don't know. I guess I had taken it apon myself to watch over the team and be there to. . .feel what they feel, I guess you could say. Since I must hide my emotions, I live through other peoples emotions. Cyborg was intent on beating Beast Boy, while Beast Boy was intent on beating Cyborg. Starfire really wasn't into watching them play, she was just thinking about her home planet and when she would beable to visit it. Robin, well, she couldn't really read Robin, he had erected a strong mental barrier, something he had told me he had set up to block out pain when he was a child. Well, I guess I could go over there and see what's on his mind, seeing as this book isn't going to get anymore interesting.

_**Third person P.O.V.**_

As Raven made her way over to Robin, she was continually scanning his mind for anything that was troubling him. She got nothing. She would pry deeper, but he would notice her intrusion, so she stayed out. She walked to his side, and felt an emotion flood through him. Relief.

_**Ravens P.O.V.**_

Hes relieved that I came over? Why would he feel that? Maybe he didn't want somebody else bothering him. I shouldn't ask, though, he would know I was in his mind.

"Why are you over here by yourself? Its not like you." I asked. Usually, it was I that was alone, and he was the one with everybody else.

Robin continued looking out the window and answered, "No reason, I just wanted some time to think."

"About what?" I inquired. Usually I wasn't this nosy, but Robin and I had a special connection and I felt it was my duty to keep him in top shape. Though if he knew I was watching out for him, well, I don't know what he'd do. He's so unpredictable.

After along pause, Robin answerd. "I'd have to say the team."

"The team? What about the team." Man, now he had spiked my curiosity.

"Just how we can all work on dealing with certain foes we each hold 'near and dear' to use. Cyborg had Brother Blood, Star has Backfired, BB has Terra, I have Slade. . .I'm not sure about you though. Who's your main concern?"

I shrugged. I would say my father, but I don't think the team, or Robin, needs to worry about him.

"Slade, I guess. He posses the biggest threat to the city."

Robin nodded, then continued staring out the window. I stood alongside him, also gazing at the ocean. After a few moments, Robin stood straight and stretched.

"Alright team, training in thirty minutes, be there or you'll have dish duty for the next week." With that Robin turned and walked to his room, without turning back. I stood there for a few seconds longer, just gazing out the window. I smiled ever so gently. The sun was bright, and no clouds were in the sky, so that meant that that night would be clear, allowing for some star gazing of my own. I hadn't been meditating like I should have lately, and I need some time to catch up. Maybe I would find some way of how to beat my father, when he came. Too bad I would have to do it alone, for there wasn't anybody else to help fight him with me.

Raven turned and left the main room, heading for hers to get some reading done on ancient spells.

"If only I could find . . . somebody to help me out with this upcoming trial, but, as all things go, it won't be that way. I'm alone, still. I will always be alone."

_Down near the beach, on a certain tree stood. On the tree, a certain picture blew in the breeze. Its edges were worn away from some type of cataclysm, but the picture was clear enough. It showed a couple, one covered by a purple cloak, the other dressed like a traffic light. They were both holding each other, with the sunset in the background, enhancing there effects. A slight outline was around the picture, its color a light purple, tinged with red. If a magician were near, they would have said that that picture was encased in a special seal that blocked anybody except the user from seeing it. But no such person was around, so it escaped peoples notice. The picture blew as the breeze continued, and the sun began its slow decent in the horizon. Maybe someday it would be shown to the two who were in the picture, but that day wasn't today. Someday, all that had occurred would come to pass. Someday, two birds would flock together._


End file.
